Birthday One-Shot - Collection of Drabbles
by maycontestdrew
Summary: This is now a collection of birthday one-shots for ma besties on FFN who I lurve with all ma life. :) Short, random drabbles which feature (so far): Contestshipping and Launashipping. XD Chapters are named after the friends whos birthday it is. Mainly romance, and of course, humour. Why is Drew scared of May? How can a prank turn into love? Read to find out!
1. LXie

Green locks that always seemed to drift in synchronisation with the wind. Green orbs that were constantly reflecting beauty. Soft and somewhat pale skin that highlighted perfect cheekbones and reinforced graciousness into the smile. That smile was something to die for. Literally. And, of course, the toned abs that were concealed under the fabric of a shirt. Seriously, if someone were to have children with him, they would have an infant with a full six-pack.

That's exactly what May was thinking as that exact same person was approaching her. She remembered the bet they had fixed at their last contest when May had been frantically attempting to avoid Drew whilst having a video-chat with Misty.

"_May? MAY?" _

"_Oh, right, sorry Mist… I er… Got distracted." By trying to cover the back of her head with a tissue box, which, in May's defence, happened to be the closest object around. But Misty didn't need to know that. And Misty also didn't need to know that May was hiding from Drew. And Drew didn't need to know that May was there, because if he heard the content of the conversation the two girls were having, there was destined to be further teasing involved. And if Harley got a hold off it… _

_What was the problem, anyways? What was so embarrassing? The fact that May didn't know any tacky or original versions of 'Roses are Red'. She couldn't make up her own, for some crazy reason. And she really needed her own version. _

"_Right, anyways, why do you want to write a letter with this poem is it?" There was a gasp, "IS IT A LOVE LETTER? WHO IS IT TO?_

_She wanted to send a letter, anonymously, to Drew. It seemed fitting to include the poem 'Roses are Red', considering his love for his Roserade and handing out roses to girls. _

"_Oh, no one in particular." Drew. May lowered the tissue box which was awkwardly heaved behind her head, and gave a sideway glance at Drew. Said person was looking straight at her, and when their eyes locked, May just knew he was going to approach her. She rapidly turned to Misty, "Hey, Mist, I need to go now. BYE!" she hung up on the call before Misty could even protest. _

"_Coping with a cold now, are you?" Drew asked as soon as May had whipped her head around and consequently dropped the tissue box. Drew was suspicious, alright, "May, are you trying to hi-"_

"_Drew, do you know any original versions of 'Roses are Red'?" Before May could even think about it, the words had jolted out of her mouth. And it was too late to clamp her mouth shut. May seriously felt like giving herself a high-five. In the face. With a chair. _

_Amused. Bewildered. Confused. May could go through the entire alphabet, because Drew's face expressed and portrayed so many emotions all at once. But not once – not a single moment – did he think about teasing her. Was that a flicker of jealousy fitting over J? Or was that just jumpiness? _

"_Well," Drew took a seat on the chair beside May, which made her have to turn to face his (gorgeous/amazing/astonishing/beautiful/handsome/charming/all-of-the-above) facial features, "It's not that hard to come up with one by yourself. All you need is motivation. Will you be getting an award for doing it or something?" _

_If a kiss from you would be classified as an award, I hope so. But, of course, that's not happening anytime soon. "Um, no. No award. I'm just doing it for a friend? Yeah, I'm doing it for a friend." She clarified herself. _

"_Well, how about me make a deal, then? I'll get you a packet of chocolates if you manage to come up with one before the contest next week. If not, I eat the chocolates in front of you." Oh, damn, that was good. _

_May's senses had immediately reacted when the word chocolate had sprung. Her mouth had started watering, her eyes were practically sparkling, her skin had goose-bumps and her nose was debating on which smell was dominating – the smell of rich chocolate or the smell of Drew. Somehow, the latter was winning, although it was very close. _

And May still hadn't got a single idea in her head. She had thought furiously, but nothing was Drew-standard. Well, duh, because Drew standard was perfect. But that never stopped May from trying.

And she could see it. The box of chocolates, right in his hand. Mocking her. Drew stood in front of May and smirked, "Well?"

May trembled. Her lip quivered. But still, the chocolate was enough to make her improvise. And soon enough, she belted out, "ROSES ARE RED, THAT IS TRUE. VIOLETS ARE VIOLET AND NOT FREAKING BLUE!"

It was originally intended to be romantic, but hey, when May was involved, it can – no, will – swerve to any direction.

And then she heard it. A laugh. Not a mocking laugh, but a genuine laugh. Not a smirk, a laugh. A LAUGH FROM DREW. It was the entire definition of perfect. No, it was beyond perfect. It fit him so much better than that arrogant image he always establishes, anyways (although even that was rated a eight out of ten because he was still hot and caring in the inside).

"Okay, all yours," Drew finally recovered, by adding the sly comment, "Watch your weight, though."

That was when the BOOM happened. Not a literal one, though. Just a mental one.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" May didn't bother catching the box of chocolates that was swiftly tossed at her. Instead, she bolted up whilst her face feigned an intense shade of red, similar to her ex-bandana, "EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I MAY BE OVERWEIGHT OR SOMETHING?" Although May was trying desperately to not admit it, she was actually sucking her stomach in at that very moment.

Drew backed away, "See? This is why I'm scared of you!"

Wait, what?

May's eyes widened, "Pardon me? You, the Drew, is scared of me, May Maple?" May's mood-swings had swung from enraged to amused, as she burst into boisterous laughter.

"Well, you're scared of Spininarks, aren't you? Those tiny little spider-ish Pokémon?"

"Hey, they may be tiny, but grenades are as well!"

"Point taken."

"But, seriously, me? Drew, why would you be scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of _you_. I'm just…" he trailed off. For the first time in forever, Drew actually couldn't complete his sentence.

"You're just…?" May urged. Her curiosity was demanding satisfaction. She had to settle her curiosity.

"Scared to kiss you."

"Scared… to kiss me?"

"Scared to kiss you. Well, scared you'll slap me when I do, anyways."

"Wait, wait, wait, so, you were planning on kissing me?"

Drew rolled his eyes, avoiding all eye contact possible. Even his cheeks were burning to a slight rosy colour, "Well," he decided the risk was worth taking, "I figured I would put my hands right here…" he placed his hands on May's cheek, "Then I would lean in a kiss you. That's when I figured you'll slap me."

May was struggling to contain her fit of giggles, and even with Drew's hands on her face, it wasn't difficult but impossible to contain it. After a while, she finally piped up, "I don't think I would slap you."

"Oh, you don't?" Eyebrow arched.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Lip bitten.

"Shall we check?" Smirk.

"We shall." Arms wrapped around neck.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEX. YOU ARE THE BEST MUMSTAH IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD. SINCE YOU ARE ALSO MY SCIENCE TUTOR, I'VE GOT A SCIENTIFIC FACT FOR YOU: IT IS SCIENTIFICALLY PROVEN THAT PEOPLE WHO HAVE HAD MORE BIRTHDAYS LIVE LONGER. BAM! YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME WELL. **

**YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON TO LOCK PEOPLE UP IN. AND, DON'T WORRY, I'VE LOCKED UP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE BASTARD WHO CLAIMED THEY DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND THEREFORE DIDN'T WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. A BUNCH OF LIARS, THEY ALL ARE. REMEMBER THAT GUY WE TIED UP? WELL, HE SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUT SINCE HE WAS TOO STIFF, I LOCKED HIM UP IN OUR OTHER SECRET BASE IN [INSERT PLACE]. IT WAS A GENUINE EXCUSE, HIM BEING TOO STIFF. I WAS HOPING I COULD DO WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION. **

**I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH, MUMSTAH. YOU'RE THE BEST LEGAL GUARDIAN (AND, OF COURSE, ONLY LEGAL GUARDIAN) I'VE EVER HAD. YOU HELP ME WITH ALL MY GUY TROUBLES, AND YOU GIVE THE BEST ADVICE. WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT YOU? DON'T ANSWER THAT. IT WAS MEANT TO BE RETHORICAL. BUT I'LL ANSWER IT ANYWAYS. I WOULD BE GONE. BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT WITHOUT YOU, I'D BE LOST AND NEVER FOUND. IF YOU DISAGREE, I WILL ASK YOU POLITELY TO FEED OUR PRISONERS FOR SIX MONTHS TWICE A YEAR EVERY YEAR. **

**YOU'RE FUNNY, GORGEOUS, LOVING, KIND, CARING, DETERMINED AND BASICALLY PERFECT. TO BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH ME IS ONE THING, BUT BEING ABLE TO DEAL WITH MY SPAMMING IS ANOTHER. I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. DON'T DOUBT IT. OTHERWISE I WILL MAKE YOU DOUBT YOUR EXISTANCE. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**YUP. YOU TAUGHT ME WELL. **


	2. Majestic Flight

Camille mustered a deep breath. Her space had been invaded by Alvin.

Too close.

Touching her.

It was just an innocent lesson to show her how to serve a volleyball, but she had panicked and lashed out her fist of a tongue. She concentrated on slowing her breath and regaining control of her racing heart. She wasn't used to her personal territory being trashed, and him just touching her made her jump.

But what was different from her normal reaction to a man being physically too close was that when he'd moved away, she had immediately missed the feeling of him touching her.

The concept of wanting or needing that physical intimacy was foreign to her.

That's what made her panic.

She could still smell his masculine scent. Her body betrayed her as goose bumps rippled along her neck and down her arms where their bodied had touched for a brief moment. The reaction scared the hell out of her. Her body normally felt nothing. And now it had chosen the middle of a gym to react.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump when you tried to help me. I… Long story. I just don't do body contact." She spologised.

"Fair enough," Alvin said, but Camille saw the deep frown at his face.

****LINE BREAK****

Camille stood outside the gym, waiting for Alvin.

Until an icy-cold water bucket tipped over her head and down over her entire body.

Silence followed.

Alvin, the catalyst of this prank, noticed that Camille was in shock. He laughed.

"YOU BASTARD!" but Camille was smiling, and didn't check to see if the bucket had any more water left.

As for Alvin, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her clothes were total saturated, her hair was plastered to her head, the white T-Shirt she wore clung to her like a second skin but laughing the entire time. Alvin watched as she moved towards him, her shirt bulging with water. It was like an improvised bucket of water in her shirt. Which, of course, she was happily going to spill over him.

"Don't you dare!" Alvin said, holding his hand out to stop her from drenching him.

Camille raised an eyebrow as she quickly closed the distance between them. The water hit him smack in the stomach, and snaked down his body.

But Alvin felt the urge to close the distance in another way. His arms clamped around her and his head descended to meet her lips in a passionate kisss.

His hands ran down her back and drew her closer. He felt her arms caress his neck, and her fingers run through his hair, subtly bringing him closer to her. Her scent washed over him.

He loved her.

**This is the shortest, and randomest one-shot I have ever wrote. XD ANYWAYS, THIS IS TO MA AMAZE-BALLS CYBER SISTAH, TAMMEH! **

**SHE'S AMAZE-BALLS, WE BOTH HAVE A SIMILAR OTP (LAUNASHIPPING FTW!) AND WITHOUT HER, MY LIFE WOULD BE SOOOO BORING. **** Love you, sis. **


End file.
